Yugioh Jeopardy
by Sefi
Summary: This is what happens when I throw the yugioh cast into a jeopardy game. It's laugh your ass out funny. Trust me!! My friend was hysterical when she read it. It's rated R for lots of swearing and maybe sex later. Haha, sex in jeopardy!!!
1. Meet Our Host

I've only seen like one or two stories do this so I decided it would be fun *_* This is my version of how Yugioh would be if they're at a jeopardy game. Haha. First I stick um on an island and now this. I'm so cruel. Oh well. Let's go down to the game.

  
  


Meet Our Host: Chp. 1:

  
  


Today's jeopardy is hosted by Marik. A gracious and honest host here to make all your days wonderful. 

*Cameras zoom in onto the platform*

Marik grins, "Today's jeopardy is hosted by me. And we have three gracious contestants who volunteered to come on today. Yugi, Seto, and Mai!"

*claps are heard*

Yugi looks over at Marik angrily, "What!? You threw us in a truck and took us here!"

Seto also looks pissed, "Yea, what is the meaning of this!?"

Mai doesn't seem bothered, but finishes painting her nails, "Marik, these chains really don't match my outfit. Do you have something more comfortable?"

"Are you joking?" Marik asks looking at Mai in disbelief.

Mai shrugs, "But they don't."

Marik shakes his head, "No more questions! We'll start the game now!" Marik straightens his shirt, "Okay, Yugi is up first? Pick a category."

*famous jeopardy music plays (you know it)*

Yugi looks utterly confused, "What!? What are we doing? How do you do this?"

Marik sighs, "Just pick a category dumb ass!"

Yugi looks at the seven categories while more of the annoying music plays.

The Categories:

Duel Monsters

Card Stats

Who is this Person?

Card Combos

What makes me tick?

Secrets

Who is the greatest duelist?

Yugi looks for about five more seconds, "These are dumb categories, but whatever. I pick, duel monsters."

Marik waits a minute then sighs, "How much money idiot?"

"Oh," Yugi looks down the column, "300?"

Marik nods, "Yugi has chosen duel monsters for 300 dollars. Let's see." Marik picks up a blue card, "This monster is the queen of the galaxies and mistress of the stars. Level is 8 and attack is 2900. The defense is 2450. Whom is this monster?"

Everyone looks stumped, but Yugi presses the buzzer, "Uh....Cosmo Queen?"

Marik snickers and then yells really loudly, "WRONG!!!"

*crowd laughs*

Yugi looks furious, "What!? That is so right you bastard!!"

Marik shakes his finger in Yugi's face, "You have to answer the question in a question."

Yugi fumes, "YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!"

Marik laughs, "So, sue me!"

Yugi pulls out a cell phone, "I'm calling my lawyer."

Marik swipes the phone from Yugi's hand, "No way! You're going to play this game through till the end."

Yugi gives up defeated as he notices he is down the hole by -300$.

"Now Seto, it's your turn. "Pick your category!"

Seto looks over with a menacing look on his face, "Who is this person? For 500$"

Marik pulls out another card, "Alrighty then! The question is. Who is a really mean, nasty, cruel duelest who is really greedy?"

Seto presses his buzzer in anger, "What kind of fucking question is that?"

Yugi nods, "Yea, really."

Seto looks at Yugi, "Shut up you little bug!"

Yugi eyes Seto dangerously, but doesn't say anything. Marik laughs, "Haha, well, what kind of fucking question is that, is once again, WRONG!!"

Seto looks at Marik, "What!? That wasn't my answer!"

Marik shrugs a too bad, "The correct answer would have been. Who is Seto Kaiba?"

Seto's eye twitches in anger, "That does it!!!" He bends down and breaks off the chains on his feet using his hands, "Come here ya bastard. I'm going to kill you!"

Marik looks behind him scared, "Ah...stay where you are. This is live on television!"

Seto grins, "That's good. Now everyone can see how I'm going to beat you good." Seto runs and chases Marik around the stage.

Marik waves a hand in front of the camera as he runs, "GO TO A COMMERCIAL!!!"

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fizzle~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*static*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Fizzle~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


An old lady appears on t.v. "Try our new pump for breasts!!"

"It's amazing," Another old lady answers.

The first old lady holds up what looks extraordinarily like a plunger, "I used to have sagged, wrinkly breasts with no size what so ever."

The other old lady comes to the screen, "Thanks to this baby, they have become big, firm, and de-wrinkalized."

The old lady smiles, "All thanks to the breast enhancer 3000!!!!!"

......................................................

*T.v. goes dead* Damn T.V. *kicks the t.v. in anger* It was just getting good!!!!!

  
  
  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Yea, hey everyone, I hope you laughed your ass out. I'm not done. I'm going to write the 2nd chapter soon. And about the breast enhancer. I put it at the end as a joke, but really, if you want these super plunger ladies; Call 1-800-breastasize-me-baby!!! Haha, don't. This is not a real ad. I repeat, this is not a real ad!!!


	2. Black and Blue

Well, I'm back. Ta da!! Oh yes, if you like this story, please check out my other stories. They're all rated R so far. They're Egyptian Love and Cast Away Remix. You'll probably like them if you like this story!!  
  


Black and Blue: Chp 2.:

*T.V. comes back on (the game has returned from commercials)*

Marik appears on the screen holding a microphone. His eyes are black and blue and he looks a bit in pain, but he still smiles, "Well, we got that taken care of."

*screen moves to show Seto who looks angry* Seto is now shackled down to a chair and he growls, "Let me go. How can I play the game like this!?"

Marik laughs, "All you need is your mouth and a hand for the last question. Nothing else."

Seto tries desperately to get out from the shackles, "ARGH!!! LET ME GO!!! I'LL SUE THIS GAME FOR EVERY DIME IT HAS!!!!"

Yugi laughs, "Haha, Seto is stuck. Nahnah!!"

Seto turns his head towards Yugi, "You're next you little runt!!"

Marik lets out a hearty laugh, "Everyone is going to sue this game now. Oh well! Ain't my game. Alex can deal with it."

Mai gives them all very drab looks, "Can we just get this over with. I'm due for my perm soon." She looks at Yugi, "You should come with. You could get that porcupine off your head!"

Yugi tries to flatten my hair, "It isn't my fault!! Grandpa let Edward Scissor Hands do an experiment on my hair. That stupid bastard ruined my hair!!!"

Marik smiles, "Let's get back to the game. Maybe Yugi can win enough money to get a free haircut!! Then again, he's already in the minus area. Mai, it's your turn!! Pick a category."

Mai sighs heavily while the dumb jeopardy music plays, "Someone needs to turn off the fucking music. It's giving me a migraine!!"

Marik frowns, "I'm sorry, but someone needs to turn off the fucking music. It's giving me a migraine; is not a category. Please choose again."

Mai looks ticked, "Fine! Feh! I pick secrets for 500$"

Marick clears his throat, "Ahem, Someone in this very room is bald, but will not tell anyone. Who is it!?"

The room is silent except for the music. Eyes shift about and then Yugi hits the buzzer, "What is that guy in the audience scratching his bald head?"

Marik shakes his head sadly, "That is incorrect again Yugi!!"

Yugi frowns getting angry, "What the hell!? He is too bald. Go look for yourself. You can practically see your freakin face in his shiny head!"

Marik laughs and the man in the audience tries to hide his head sheepishly. "Well, that is correct, but it is not the answer I'm looking for. The answer would be. Who is Mai Valentine?"

Mai looks up, "What the hell did you just say you dumb freak!! I'm not bald." She tugs at her hair, "SEE!!!!"

Marik shrugs, "Not what the card here says. I wonder...."

Mai looks furious. She picks up her red nail polish, "Take this!!" She chucks the bottle straight at Marik's face. It smashes and leaves his face a dark red.

Marik screams in pain, "You've probably poisoned me bitch!!! What the hell!!" Marik runs off stage into a bathroom.

The contestants look around confused as he doesn't return. They watch as a short midget walks out, "I don't think he's going to be out anytime soon. You need a new host until he's back."

The audience looks around and all their eyes land on a small boy with bright green hair. Or some weird color. ;-D

Weevil looks at them, "WHAT!?

"GET UP THERE!!" the audience shouts. In Weevil's moment of confusion the crowd shoves him down onto the stage. 

Seto grins, "Look everyone, the bug is going to be our host now!"

Yugi laughs, "Haha, you can't do this Weevil. We need someone who has brains."

Weevil looks ticked, but Mai butts in before Weevil can say anything, "He's probably got more brains then you Yugi. You've already gotten two questions wrong!"

Yugi rages, "WHAT!? You haven't even tried to answer one yet!!!!!"

Mai shrugs and Weevil picks up the dropped microphone, "Well, let's finish this game. It's Yugi's turn to pick a category. NOW PICK!!"

Yugi jumps at the outburst, "FINE! I'll take on what makes me tick for 100$" Yugi smiles, "I'm gonna get this right if it's the last thing I do!!"

Weevil grins and picks up the card, "Well, the question is. What makes Joey tick?"

Yugi is about to hit the button, but Mai gets to it first. 

Weevil turns to her, "Okay Mai, what is the answer?"

Mai looks up in surprise, "Omigod!! I didn't mean to push the button thingy. I made a mistake. Can I pass pleeeeaaasseeee?"

Weevil frowns, "I'm sorry. But that is incorrect!"

Mai looks offended, "What!? I didn't even really answer!! IT WAS A FRIGGIN MISTAKE!!!"

"Too BAD!!! You lose 100$." Weevil does his creepy little laugh.

Mai growls under her breath, but instead of talking back she takes out a little mirror from her pocket and begins to apply lipstick. "Oh well...."

Weevil looks to Mai, "The answer was supposed to be, What is being called a dog? Now it's your turn, Seto. What do ya want to pick?"

  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sorry I'm making this chapter so short. I'm busy so I can't write for too long. I just got back from a party, I got to drink a margarita (I dunno if I spelled that wrong??).......I'm playing, it was a virgin one. Hehehe, I wish it wasn't sort of. I'm so evil. Well, I bet you can't wait for the next chapter!! Buh-bye.


	3. Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!

Konnichiwa!! What's going on all you chikas and chikos? Not much here. I'm still writing. Yea!! Thanks for all the reviews you all gave me. 

  
  


Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!!!: Chp 3.:

  
  


Seto stares at the choices, "I'll take, who is the greatest duelist for 400$?"

Weevil picks up the card, "Well, this is easy.....kind of obvious. Who is the greatest duelist of all?"

Seto looks amazed and then shakes his head, "Who is me!?"

Yugi looks at him, "No! You're not the greatest duelist. I'm the greatest duelist!!!"

Mai slams her lipstick container down, "Naw uh!!! I am!!!"

Weevil looks at them all evilly, "No!! I'm the greatest duelist!!"

Seto gets mad and tries to break out of his shackles, "JUST READ THE DAMN ANSWER AND WE'LL FIND OUT, WEEVIL!!!!!"

Weevil shrugs, but before he can read the answer Marik comes bounding out of the bathroom. His face is no longer red, but has bruises from both Seto and Mai's nail polish. Marik swipes the card away from Weevil, "You dummy. I'm the greatest duelist." He reads the card and laughs chucking it away into the garbage, "What does a silly card know anyway? I'm the greatest duelist."

Weevil looks at Marik with daggers in his eyes, "NOOOOO!! I'm the greatest!!!"

Seto once again tries breaking away from his chains, "FUCK ALL OF YOU!!! I'm the greatest. I bet that's what the card really said!!!"

Yugi grins, "Yea right!!! We all know I'm the best!!" Yugi pulls out of his chains.

Mai also rips out of hers and then unhooks Seto's. The three contestants stare at Weevil and Marik. The three of them yell in anger, "I'M THE BEST!!!!!!!!!"

Marik growls, "NO!!!! I'm the best!!! I can kick all of your butts!!"

Weevil rolls his eyes, "SUUUURRRRREEEE!!!! You probably can't even beat a two-year old."

Yugi begins to get ticked, "Why don't you just say who was on the card MARIK!!!!!??"

Marik shrugs, "I told you!!! It said I was!!!"

Seto laughs, "Uh huh. That would be like saying your mama's a hot skinny chick."

Yugi snickers and Marik gets pissed, "Are you insulting my mama!?"

Seto smiles, "What does it sound like I'm doing?"

"Aw no you didn't!" Marik takes a punch at Seto landing it smack on Seto's face. Seto bends down his nose bleeding.

"Let's start bringing out the mama jokes. How immature!?" Mai says smiling.

Yugi looks up at Mai, "Like you're mature. You need a face lift every week to keep that pretty face. Other wise you'd be damn ugly!!"

Suddenly someone stands up in the crowd, "NO YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT MY GIRL!!!" Joey comes rampaging down the stands and sends a punch to Yugi's face. Yugi counters it with a kick to Joey's groin. Joey bends down in major pain. 

Weevil laughs, "Joey, you loser. Can't even take a beating like a man!!"

Mai looks at Weevil, "Like you could do any better you little insect!!!"

"Bring it Mai!!" Weevil shouts coming at her with a right hook.

Mai shakes her head, "Oh yea!!" She brings her foot smashing into Weevil's stomach. Weevil is knocked back to the wall unconscious.

At this the whole crowd gets up and begins chanting, "JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!!!"

Suddenly the doors open and in walks Jerry Springer, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen." He walks over to the contestants, "What seems to be the problem?"

Marik gives Jerry a grim look, "Who the hell invited you? This ain't your show!! Go back to your crappy show!!"

Jerry's eyes twitches, "What did you just say!? I don't think your show is doing any better!"

At this Alex walks onto the stage, "What did you say old man!?"

The fighting of the contestants stops to watch. Their mouths are dropped open.

Jerry gives Alex a nasty look, "I said your show sucks! And whom you calling an old man!?"

Alex pushes Jerry, "Don't be dissin' my show!!!"

"Oh I'll diss a lot more if you push me again!!" Jerry yells and shoves Alex against the wall. Alex has had enough and tackles Jerry. A mini wrestling match begins. Marik picks up the microphone and begins announcing:

"And Jerry punches to the left. Alex counters with an upper cut. Jerry dodges!! Ooh, that looks like it hurt!!!"

*The crowd goes wild and begins to cheer for who they want to win*

Someone behind Marik pushes him, "Get out of the way. You can't do this right." Seto walks over and takes the microphone. Marik, on the ground, tries to trip Seto, but before he can Yugi slams Seto into the wall.

"Like you can do better you bastard!" Yugi shouts.

Seto gets angry again, "Get out of my way shorty!!!"

Mai marches over, "Hey, you shrimp!!! You can't hurt my Joey and get away with it." She takes up her purse and smacks Yugi over the head. 

Joey laughs and Seto kicks Joey, "Stop your laughing you mutt."

"What did you call me!?" Joey hits Seto over the head. 

Mai begins to chuck her cosmetics at anyone who comes near her. As Weevil is about to come to, one of Mai's cosmetics hits him on the head and he's out again.

Marik struggles trying to pull the microphone out of Seto's hands. Seto doesn't give up the microphone and tugs back just as hard. A miniature tug-o-war match begins. Yugi finds another microphone and tries to announce the matches, but too many of them are going on. The wrestling from Jerry and Alex. The tug-o-war. And the angry throwing of Mai's cosmetics. Yugi faces the camera and grins rubbing the back of his head, "Uh....yea, I think we'll move to a short break until this mess is cleaned up......"

**********T.V. crackles and it goes blank for a minute************

()()()()()()()()()()()()A cooking show begins to come on T.V.()()()()()()()()()()

Lady with brown hair goes up to a mixer, "Now, we're going to show everyone how to make kool aid!!!!!"

A burley man next to her grins while holding a kool aid packet, "Yes, it's quite hard so pay attention!!"

The lady smiles, "Now, what you need is any kind of flavor kool aid package. Bill, hand me my cheery kool aid package."

"Sure thing Mandy!!" Bill hands over Kool aid package.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ We all know where this show is going. Bores ville. Just take a snooze for awhile. Jeopardy will be back in no time!!!~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Wasn't that grand? LOL.....Hope you enjoyed. I didn't even think I was going to add in Jerry there. But I mean, what kind of show is it without Jerry Springer?


	4. Barney Sucks!

Hiya everyone, sorry I haven't been writing for awhile, but I've been working on some other shit. So anyway, I've gotten a few reviews and I guess you all think this is like knee slapping hilarious. Well, let's get serious for a minute. These stories I write really do hurt many viewers. Recent accidents such as these have occurred; sore throat syndrome, dried eyes, implosion, choking on laughter, insides bursting, or even an occasional hit their head on the keyboard too hard from laughter and went into a coma........I have caused so many to die from reading this. I feel kind of guilty.

  
  


What the hell am I saying!? LOL!! I'd laugh if someone had a heart attack from this......(no I really would). See how mean I am! Oh well, keep reading all you boys and girls!! Oh yes, and don't ask about the title until you finish reading, it really has nothing to do with that fat blob.

  
  


Barney Sucks!!!: Chp. 4:

  
  


***T.V. cameras swivel to the Jeopardy stage****

  
  


Alex appears to be clearing his throat next to a tied up Jerry. Jerry mumbles under the leather strap on his mouth. Alex kicks him, "Welcome back ladies and gents!!" 

(Audience mumbles something like "When the hell is this game going to end?"

Seto, Yugi, and Mai are back in their places. Each one has a very large amount of bruises and cuts. Marik, Joey, and Weevil seem to be no where in site. 

Alex smiles, "Finally we can get this show on the road with no more distractions. All right contestants. Whose turn is it?"

Yugi shrugs, "Uh....I think it's Mai's turn."

Seto rolls his eyes, "You think to much runt. It's your turn dumbass!"

Mai appears to be crying over a chipped nail, "NOOOO!!! MY NAIL!!!" She turns angrily facing Seto and Yugi. They both jump back looking a tad nervous. "WHO CHIPPED MY FUCKING NAIL!!!!!" Both Seto and Yugi gulp.

"Uh...he did." Yugi says pointing at Seto.

Seto looks appalled, "NO.....it was all Yugi!!!"

Mai fumes, "WHEN I CATCH WHOEVER CHIPPED MY NAIL!!! OH THEY HAD BEST BE RUNNING!"

Alex clears his throat, "Okay Mai, no overreacting. It's just a nail."

Mai's eye twitches and she turns on Alex, "What did you just say!? These nails were like five billion dollars." She suddenly gives Alex an evil eye, "It was you, wasn't it!?

"What!?" Alex backs up against the wall, "Nooooo.....it wasn't me......"

Mai crosses her arms, but is silent. Alex sighs, "Feh, forget this, let's just move on to the final round!!!"

*****Audience finally lets out a sigh of relief******

"Now, what I need each of you to do is to bet any amount of money. Seeing as how none of you guys have money just bet whatever amount you want." Alex shakes his head. "Okay, get your boards ready everyone!!"

Mai, Seto, and Yugi pull out slates with a black marker.

"Now, write down how much you're willing to sacrifice, even though you can only really gain something. Now, the question is. How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck would chuck wood?" Alex says calmly.

******The dumbass Jeopardy music play*********

Yugi stares in disbelief and begins to write. Mai shrugs and writes at the same time. Seto also starts writing after giving Alex a weird look.

After a few seconds Alex walks over and takes the boards. "Let's see. Well, this shouldn't be hard since you all started writing the second Yugi started writing."

The three contestants turn red.

"We'll start with Seto's answers since he was the last one done. Hmmm......and his answer was: How the mother fucking hell should I know how much wood a damn wood chuck would chuck!!!!!!!!" Alex shakes his head disappointed, "I'm sorry, but that answer is WRONG!!!! You have wagered 1 million dollars and so that brings you down a bit. Doesn't it Seto?"

Seto gives Yugi an angry look. Yugi blushes.

"Now, let's move on to Mai's answer." Alex clears his throat, "How the mother fucking hell should I know how much wood a damn wood chuck would chuck!!!!!!!! Nope, I'm sorry, once again that is the wrong answer. You wagered ten lipsticks??? What!? You can't do that?"

After smacking Yugi on the head Mai looks at Alex. She applies some lipstick on her lips, "Alex deary, I ran out after I chucked all my cosmetics in the last chapter."

Alex sighs, "Well, you are in the minus area none-the-less. And you're now minus ten lipsticks." Alex walks over and steals Mai's lipstick, "This belongs to me now."

Mai looks shocked and horrified, "NOOO!!! That's my last one!!" She gives Yugi the dirtiest look and then hits him a few times over the head. 

Alex now rolls his eyes, "Should I even read Yugi's answer? What the hell, might as well. And Yugi's answer is: How the mother fucking hell should I know how much wood a damn wood chuck would chuck!!!!!!!! Why am I not surprised? This is the sorriest Jeopardy game I've ever witnessed. There will no winner, no money given out, no constellation prizes. Someone get my security and get these bums out of here!!!!!!!"

At this the gang of contestants get really angry. Yugi fumes, "WHAT!? We didn't even want to be here!!!!"

Mai nods, "YOU STOLE ALL MY LIPSTICK!!"

"Yea, you stupid bastard, I want my money!!!!" Seto yells.

Alex looks behind him, "SECURITY!!!!"

"OH THAT'S IT," Yugi screams, "GET HIM!!!!" Seto, Mai, and Yugi charge. Each one tackles Alex to the ground. The bodyguards try and rescue Alex, but Marik, Weevil, and Joey show up. They smack the body guards away and also tackle Alex. The crowd begins to cheer and chant. Seto gets out of the frenzied dog pile and makes his way over to the microphone. He straightens out his jacket and fixes his hair. 

~~~~~~Camera zooms in on Seto~~~~~~

Seto appears to be looking around him and sees a black suitcase. He grins and grabs it. Looking at the wild dog pile beating up on Alex he laughs, "HAHAHA, SUCKERS!! I've got the MONEY!!!"

The group stops short. Yugi's fist stops in mid-punch, "Everyone!!! GET SETO!!! He's got our money!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stands up pushing and shoving the person next to them. Seto yelps and races out of the back door. The group chases after him.

*******Cameras swivel to Alex on the ground who doesn't show any movement*****

Alex's bodyguards move swiftly to Alex's side and then they look at the audience in shock, "He's dead!!!"

A bodyguard gets up and waves a hand in front of the camera, "Go to another show!!!!"

####################FRY######################CRACKLE##########

  
  


Hello children!! Welcome to the wonderful world of Barney!!!!!

A big fat purple dinosaur walks out onto stage, "Hiya everybody!! How are my prisoners today!!" 

****Camera changes to a tree where little kids are chained to******

Fatass goes over to tree, "Isn't this wonderful kids!! It's so magical!!"

The kids shiver and look at the fat gluttonous blob of purple in fear.

"Let's sing our song now!!!" The kids faces turn to pure panic.

"I love you, you love me, we're a great big family!!!!" He suddenly turns as he notices the cameras are on, "What the hell are you doing!!!!!????

Me behind the camera blinks, "They said to go to a different show?"

The blob gets mad, "This isn't supposed to be on T.V. My career is ruined!!!!!!!!!!" Barney throws a tire at me, but I dodge quickly. "What will I do? This is all your fault Kirsten!!!"

Me looks shocked, "WHAT!? I'm not Kirsten, I'm Sefi!"

Fat blob looks at me menacingly, "We all know your real name is Kirsten!! Admit it!!!"

I fall to the ground crying, "Oh it's true. The horror!!!!!"

Barney laughs, "Prepare to die!!!!"

I get up quickly, "AHHHH......RUN!!!!" I begin to run away. Barney chases me in angry rage. "Get away you blob!!"

Barney pulls out a swiss army knife, "HEHEHE!!! NEVER!!!" 

He chucks it at me but misses. I pick it up and turn. Blob of purple halts in front of me and I laugh sinisterly.

Barney looks scared, "You're not seriously going to kill me. Are you? Remember the song? I love you, you love me?"

"Uh-huh," I shrug, "I never liked that song." I take up the knife and stab it through his costume, but he doesn't die. "This thing is thick!"

Barney shrugs, "Yea, I know. It'll take you awhile. Here, I'll sit down for you. Just take your time." He sits and I begin to stab. ^^5 hours later^^ It is done and the blob is dead.

I laugh menacingly, "My work is done!!" Picks up camera and looks into it, "What are you looking at?" 

********Camera dies*********

  
  


Well, how did you like? Yeah, kind of long and weird and stupid. But what the hell, it was a classic *winks* anywho, I dunno if I'll continue, probably will. But you know. I have to go watch Inuyasha now, so buh bye!!!

  
  



End file.
